Unexpected Occurrences
by LaufeysonRule
Summary: Seth didnt expect to Imprint, and in all honesty never wanted to after seeing what happened with his sister. But when Sam's newly found Brother moves to La Push Washington, he doesnt expect to imprint on his five year old son. In other words his Alpha's Nephew. Now his world is flipped around when he is sucked into a Quileute prophecy and the stages of his imprints life. Seth/OMC


"How long is this going to last?"

Seth asks, looking wearily at Emily. Sam, who has been reading the newspaper, looks up and watches with an amused smirk his pregnant wife. The woman going from the Refrigerator to the Granite Counter and the finally to the window before repeating the movement once again.

"I honestly have no idea." He responds shaking his head, eyes returning to the newspaper.

It was a normal day in La Push, Washington. The clouds covered the blue sky in a thick curtain that threatened rain. The Uley home was bustling with activity and the delicious smell of Emily's cooking.

Some members of the pack were scattered around the small three bedroom home. Such as Quil who was in the living room with his now five year old imprint, Claire Young. The small child on her knees, coloring a picture of what looked to be a flower, While Quil was coloring a Tree. Embry, Brady, and Collin were outside trying to figure out how to make the grill function. Leah was… who knows where but Seth knew she had been at some point inside the home. Seth on the other hand, had somehow gotten stuck in the kitchen with his once again very calm Alpha and his very worried wife.

This had not been a scene he would have imagined three years earlier, after the Volturi had come to Forks. Many things had changed in those few years. About a year ago the Cullen's had moved to Alaska, after many people began to question, Carlisle's age. Jacob of course following after them, and ended the Jake Pack. Sam, toke them back in with open arms, but things were still awkward between him and Leah.

Jared and Kim had a daughter named Layla who would be turning two this year. Paul and Rachelle had just become new parents to twin boys Roman and Leo. Embry had opened a garage which all the pack members pitched in to help out. Mostly the four newest wolves of the pack, Tony. Oscar, Zak, and Bryant. Bryant was another wolf who had imprinted, on Jared's daughter. That had been quite the sight for everyone, seeing an hours old baby make a big guy like Bryant turn into goop. Sam had opened up a construction company which he co-owned with Paul. that's where most of the old timers worked.

Seth and Leah had both started taking classes at the local community college. Leah wanting to be a teacher, which had made everyone laugh but then shut up at her glare. Seth taking classes that were all surrounding the medical area, after having talked to Carlisle he was really interested in becoming a doctor maybe even a surgeon. Plus seeing blood and guts was pretty cool.

Seth's attention was once again drawn to his cousin who was know standing at the window. Her eyes glued to the dirt road that led to their home from the main road, her hand absent mindedly rubbing her swollen five month belly.

"Em, Calm down okay?" Sam finally said as he saw the look of discomfort on Seth's face.

"I cant Sam. Your brother is coming for the first time to our home. This will be the first time you see him as well and I want everything to be perfect." Sam stands up and walks over to his wife wrapping his arms around her abdomen.

"I know babe," He kisses her neck, "But you worrying is not good for our son." He rubs her belly for emphasis and Emily sighs turning in his arms.

"Andrew moved to the Makah Reservation, to be not only with his wife's family. But also to be closer to his roots, to his family." He kisses down her scarred cheeks before finally arriving to her lips. Seth's face reddens and he looks away.

About six months ago, Andrew Uley, Sam's older half brother, had contacted him. Sam had at first been angry, not at Andrew but at his father who had at first left them and know he realized he had left his brother's mother to be with his mother. Even after that he hadn't stuck around. But later on he calmed down just enough to call him back. Ends up Andrew was in the army and had just returned from deployment. When he returned his mother had let him know that his father had a son aka Sam. The older Uley wanting to know him had looked at records which had finally led him to Sam. They called each other for three months before Andrew decided to move from Florida to the Makah reservation, his Wife's home. He moved so that if he were to be re-deployed his wife would not be alone but also to be closer to his brother. Today, after having moved about a week ago, they would be meeting in person. That was the reason Emily was having a mental breakdown, well had been know she was to busy kissing her husband.

"Hey Sam, I think we totally fucked up your grill- Oh." Brady freezes in the doorway of the Kitchen, his ears reddening. "Uhh… Well…. How about…." His eyes drift to Seth, "Seth! How about you take a look at the grill-" "Of Course!" He says quickly, not even letting the youngster finish before he stands up and runs out of the kitchen. Brady following right behind him.

Emily giggles and her eyes drift to the window where a dark blue metallic Tahoe is pulling up. "He's here." She gasps as she yanks herself away from Sam, removing her apron and fixing her Green Blouse. Sam smirks as he watches her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well? Don't just stand there!" he shakes his head at his wife's antics before intertwining their fingers and walking out the kitchen and through the front door. A man no older than 30 climbs out of the car, closing at after he gets out. He's well built, muscles bulging under his tight gray t-shirt, his arms covered in tattoos. His hair is short and is a dark brown on the edge of black, the same color as his eyes. His skin is dark, a russet brown exactly like Sam's. The man looks up and smiles, his white teeth contrasting against his skin. "Sam?" his voice is deep, strong, and filled with authority.

"Andrew?" Sam asks, a smile on his face as he walks down the porch steps. The two men pull each other into a hug, patting each other on the back before separating, Sam beating his brother by four inches. "Man you're tall, your what seven feet." Sam Chuckles,

"Six foot six." Andrew lets out a low whistle, "You know for our dad being a complete asshole, he made some pretty handsome kids." They laugh,

"Andrew this is my wife, Emily." Emily steps forward a friendly smile on her face.

"You are quite beautiful, madam."

He says shaking her hand and giving her a polite kiss on her cheek, the scarred one. Sam smiles, Knowing his brother not only gained points with Emily but with him as well. "Pregnancy suits you." He adds. "How far along are you?" says a feminine and gentle voice.

Sam looks up and sees a woman with crème skin and blonde hair. Her eyes are a deep shade of Blue with high cheekbones and thick eyelashes. A younger girl is on her left side, no older than nine or ten. She has her father's black hair and dark eyes but her mother's fair skin and petite frame.

"I'm five months along." Emily answers. "This is my wife, Janae. My Daughter Athena Danielle and our son Damian Xavier."

A little boy suddenly peeks out from behind his mother's legs. His eyes are blue with specks of brown, his blonde hair is spiked up on the front. His skin is copper the same as Emily. "Introduce yourself, Damian." Andrew says, his son's eyes widening at the command and slowly walking forward to Sam who is crouched down.

"I'm D-Damian." He says shyly, "Well, Damian my name's Sam, I'm your uncle." Damian's brows furrow and his head tilts slightly to the left. "That is your aunt Emily."

He looks up to her and looks back at Sam. Ï like her scar, it's cool."

"Damian!" scolds his mother, Emily raises a hand and smiles. "It's alright."

"It makes you look pretty." He mumbles, looking at his feet. "He has the Uley charm."

"Oh yes he does." Janae says as she looks at Andrew. "Well let me show you around our home." Sam says picking up the kid and walking up the Porch steps. "So how old are you Honey?" Emily asks Athena.

"I'm Nine and a Half."

"Oh, how is your brother."

"He just turned five." She says her tone bored since the conversation has turned to her brother. 'Oh the pre-teen years,' thinks Sam as they enter the living room.

"Quil this is my brother, Andrew, his wife Janae, his daughter Athena, and son Damian." Quil stands running a hand through his curly locks. "It's nice to meet you guys-"

"I'm Claire." Says the dark hared girl who waves, her smile growing as she spots Damian. "You wanna play?" Damian looks at his dad who shakes his head, "After your uncle introduces us, you can play." He nods and looks at Claire, who nods as well.

Sam leads them out to the back porch. Brady, Collin, Seth, Embry, and Leah are all gathered around the grill, speaking in hushed tones.

"Excuse me." Sam says looking at his brother before walking over to the grill, Damian still in his arms. "

What are you doing?" Sam asks his voice unnaturally calm. All of them turn and smile, standing directly in front of the grill.

"Nothing." They all say in Unison. "Move." He says low enough that his brother wont hear his alpha voice, Damian looking at Sam. They instantly move and Sam tenses. The grill is filled with Twigs, Coal, and even paper, the heavy scent of gas thick, and dripping on to the porch wood.

"Are you kidding me!?" He snaps looking at them.

"We didn't know how to start the fire, and then Seth said that maybe we needed to put gasoline so we did." Brady quickly spit out. Sam glares at the younger wolf,

"I had already set it up Brady, all you needed was lighter! And Seth what the-" The words die on his tongue as he sees the look that Seth has on his face. His eyes completely focused on Damian. Seth's eyes are clouded almost as if in a trance and Damian is looking at him as well. Sam suddenly feeling the wiggling of Damian as he tries to be released to go to Seth.

"Oh hell no." Sam Growls through clenched Teeth. "Collin take Damian inside."

Collin quickly plucks the child out of Sam's trembling arms and hurries to Emily, whispering something to her. Emily's eyes widening before giving some excuse to Andrew and quickly entering the home. Seth's eyes have not left from the child and when Damian releases a cry as he is handed to his father, a jolt of pain goes through him. He takes a step but is stopped by Embry and Brady. He struggles against their hold as Damian disappears from sight. "Seth. Phase . Now!" Growls Sam his teeth clenched tightly. Seth cant even hear him as all he can hear is the soft patter of the boys heart and his cries which feel like knives going through his body.

"Now Seth!" Sam Snarls his Alpha Voice snapping him out of his trance. The command coursing through his body and forcing him to turn and walk each step more agonizing than the last. The cries of the boy growing louder and louder the farther he walked. Once he is in the safety of the forest, he removes his clothing and phases. His sandy brown wolf instantly pacing in the forest. "What the hell?" Paul's voice says as he sees his memories.

"This makes no fucking sense!" Leah's outraged voice enters his mind as well.

"This isn't possible…. How… It isn't possible!" Embry growls as his Dark brown wolf walks through the trees. Leah's is next the White wolf snarling, his muzzle raised. Paul's grey walks in as well right behind Sam's black.

"Sam, Imprinting is about populating the tribe!" Leah growls.

"Its about finding your soul mate." Paul snarls his hair standing and muzzle raised as he growls at Leah. "That is bullshit!"

"Yeah coming from the person who hasn't imprinted and is in love with her Cousin's husband-" Leah snarls and launches at Paul her jaws snapping in thin air as Paul claws at her body.

"Enough!" Roars Sam. Both wolves pausing in mid battle before quickly separating.

"Seth," he says gently nearing the wolf who is pacing and whimpering his eyes on the road to the Uley home.

"What do you feel towards, Damian?"

"I feel the need to protect him. I need to be his safety net, his protector. I need to be close to him to know he's safe. Right now my skin's crawling, it feels like its way to small. It's like I'm being ripped in half."

"Damn it, you imprinted." Seth freezes his body turning towards the onyx colored wolf.

"What? But how… What?! How is that even possible!"

"I don't-"

"He's a kid! He's a boy! Is this some kind of fucked up joke? Cause it isn't fucking funny!" He snarls.

"This is not a joke Seth. I don't know how this is possible. It hasn't happened before, at least not that I know of. But if it is meant to be than it is meant to be." Seth chuckles dryly,

"Yeah, it's easy for you to accept because your not the one who imprinted on a guy. I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!"

"Maybe you are just meant to be his protector," Leah says gently cautiously moving towards her brother,

"Maybe your just meant to look after him be his friend. Maybe there will be a time he will need you in the future. Like you needed someone after dad died." Seth stays silent and Leah nuzzles her brothers golden fur, licking his cheek in comfort.

"Phase back once your ready, ill go back and give some excuse. Paul go back to patrolling," Paul nods and disappears into the forest.

"Leah, Embry let's go back." Sam and the other two disappear leaving Seth alone. He sighs and lays down, a couple of minutes later after not being able to control the imprint connection. He phases quickly yanking on his jeans, sneakers, and T-shirt. He walks slowly back towards the home, forcing himself to walk this slow. But as he nears the home, his attempts shatter into a thousand pieces as he hears the cry of his imprint. He runs quickly to the home just remembering to slow down as he enters. He can feel the pull to the living room and enters,

"-I don't know what got into him. He's usually really calm." Janae says her face panicked as she clutches a crying five year old.

"Damian, Son calm down. What's wrong?" Andrew says, his patience wearing thin. The minute Seth enters the room, Damian's eyes fall on him and he begins to once again wiggle in his mother's arms. His mother, lets him down and he runs towards Seth. Sticking his arms up to him, Seth smiles and picks him up.

"Wow…. That is odd. He's usually really shy." Andrew says confused as he scratches the back of his head. Seth smiles at the boy,

"Hey I'm Seth."

"I'm Damian." He says completely at ease, the earlier incident completely forgotten.

"Seth why don't you just sit here and watch some TV with Damian. Would you guys like to eat?" Janae, Andrew, and Athena are all completely confused but nod their heads before walking into the kitchen. The minute they leave Claire looks up from her spot.

"So did you Imprint?" She asks, Quil smirking as he looks at Seth.

"Yup." Claire nods her head in understanding before looking at him. "So does that mean that Damian is going to play with me a lot?" They laugh as Damian looks at Seth smiling from his spot on his knee, before turning to look at the TV.

"Yes, Claire. He is going to be around a lot." She smiles and sits back down to color.

"Welcome to the club." Quil says, laughing as Seth tries to smack him, but freezing mid smack to wrap an arm securely around his imprint. Then leaning over and smacking him. Yeah it was just a normal day in La Push.

**(Ash: There's the beginning of the story! Now i noticed that there isnt a lot of Seth Guy Imprint stories so decided to make one. Anyway please review that's like the only way I'll keep updating. Reviews are motivation for the Author!)**


End file.
